Brother's Pillow Fight
by Lady Rizuki
Summary: Niatnya sih, pengen menjahili kakaknya saat dia tidur, tapi ujung-ujungnya malah menjadi ... Sibling!IzuTaka. No Yaoi and no Incest. Dibuat untuk mengikuti #Siblingisasi


Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warning: OOC, ada typo, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, jalan cerita ngawur, Sibling!IzuTaka, no Yaoi, no Incest, humor garing, dsb

Summary: Niatnya sih, pengen menjahili kakaknya saat dia tidur, tapi ujung-ujungnya malah menjadi ... Sibling!IzuTaka. No Yaoi and no Incest. Dibuat untuk mengikuti #Siblingisasi by reycchi/reynyah. I hope you like it!

 **-Brother's Pillow Fight-**

Malam sudah larut, seluruh penghuni kediaman keluarga Izuki tertidur pulas. Mengantarkan mereka ke alam mimpi yang indah. Masing-masing lampu di kamar mereka sudah dimatikan hingga rumah itu menjadi gelap gulita. Namun, hanya salah satu dari mereka yang belum tidur sama sekali.

Yaitu Kazunari Izuki.

Lelaki berponi belah tengah itu masih belum memejamkan kedua matanya. Padahal malam semakin larut. Walaupun dia berusaha menutup matanya rapat-rapat, tetap saja keinginan untuk tidur tidak terkabul juga. Kelihatannya gejala insomnia dalam dirinya mulai menyerang deh.

"Cih ..." Kazunari berdecih pelan. Raut wajahnya berubah kesal. "Kayaknya aku tidak bisa tidur nih," keluhnya.

Dia perlahan bangkit dari baringannya. Sepasang iris _obsidian_ -nya melirik jam beker di sebelahnya. Sudah menunjukkan jam setengah 12.

Hah? Jam setengah 12?! jeritnya dalam hati. Ya, ampun! Aku tak sadar sudah jam segini. Tapi kenapa aku masih tidak bisa tidur juga? Aaaargh!

Kazunari merutuki dirinya yang susah tidur seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kemudian ia menunduk lemas dan mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya sendiri. Hiks ... sepertinya aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar aku bisa tidur nyenyak. Tapi gimana caranya, ya? pikirnya.

"Zzzz ..."

Telinga Kazunari menangkap suara dengkuran. Dia menoleh ke arah sampingnya dan ... terlihatlah Shun, kakaknya yang sedang bobo cantik di sampingnya.

Onii-chan ...? Dia sudah tidur? batinnya sambil mendekati Shun. Dia menggerakkan badannya dengan hati-hati. Memastikan kakaknya itu tidak terbangun. Ia memandangi wajah Shun yang masih tidur nyenyak. Sesekali bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Ah, mimpi apaan kok dia tidur sambil senyam-senyum begitu. Mimpi ketemu cewek kali.

"Pffft ..." Kazunari menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa karena wajah lucu kakaknya itu. "Tidur saja kok senyum-senyum ..." komentarnya pelan.

Aha! Tiba-tiba saja muncul ide di kepala Kazunari. Ide nista tentunya. Terbersit pikirannya untuk menjahili Shun, yaitu membuatnya bangun dengan cara mengagetkannya! Bibirnya seketika menyeringai iseng. Keinginannya untuk mengagetkan Shun mulai menggebu-gebu. Dalam hatinya, dia sudah tak sabar melihat wajah kaget kakaknya pas bangun.

Hehe ... Daripada nggak ada kerjaan, mending aku akan buat Onii-chan terbangun dengan mengagetkannya. Pasti lucu melihatnya. Dengan ini, aku akan mengabadikan wajah kagetnya dengan kamera ponselku. Semoga rencanaku ini berhasil ... Kazunari terkekeh sendiri, segera melaksanakan aksi jahilnya.

Pertama-tama, Kazunari mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Shun.

"Onii-chan ..." bisik Kazunari.

"Hmmmh ..." Shun hanya mengerang sambil membalikkan badannya ke kanan. Dahi Kazunari mengernyit heran melihat reaksinya. Tak sesuai seperti yang diharapkan.

Ah, kupikir dia akan kaget dengan cara ini. Ternyata tidak ... pikir Kazunari. Rencana A gagal. Sekarang masuk ke rencana B.

Kazunari mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Shun sekali lagi. Mulutnya membentuk huruf o, lalu ...

"Boo ..." Dia menirukan suara hantu dengan nada menakutkan, tapi terkesan dibuat-buat. Dia berharap kakaknya akan terbangun ketakutan dengan suara hantunya itu.

Tapi Shun hanya bergeming. Tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Dia tetap meneruskan tidurnya.

Tetapi Kazunari tidak menyerah. Dia mengulang suara hantunya lagi untuk menakut-nakuti Shun. "Boooo ... Huuuu ... Auuuu ..."

Duh, Kazunari kamu mulai ngawur sekarang. Yang terakhir itu suara lolongan serigala. Bukan hantu.

Apa yang terjadi?

Shun ternyata masih tidur! Sepertinya suara hantu tidak mempan padanya.

Kazunari mulai gelisah sekaligus jengkel karena lagi-lagi rencananya tidak berhasil. Hu-uh! Sial. Onii-chan masih nggak bangun-bangun sama sekali! Hiiih! gerutunya.

Kazunari segera mengambil bantalnya. Tidak ada pilihan lain, aku harus pakai cara ini! Sekarang masuk rencana C dan ini jangan sampai gagal, pikirnya.

Plok!

Maka dia membenamkan wajah Shun dengan bantalnya kuat-kuat. Tepat ketika Shun membalikkan badannya lagi ke posisi semula, yaitu posisi tidur telentang dengan muka menghadap ke atas.

Krik ... krik ... krik ...

Terdengar bunyi jangkrik bersahut-sahutan. Cocok dengan suasana absurd di kamar Izuki bersaudara itu. Kazunari terus menempelkan bantal miliknya di muka Shun. Menunggu apa yang akan terjadi dengan kakaknya itu. Sampai ...

"Mmm! Mmm!"

Akhirnya, suara erangan sang kakak keluar juga. Kali ini lebih keras. Di baliknya, terlihat wajahnya yang putih langsat mulai membiru. Wah, sudah tanda-tanda nih. Napasnya mulai sesak akibat bantal laknat itu yang menempel mukanya.

Kazunari tersenyum geli. Dia merasa rencananya kali ini berjalan sukses. Nampak kakaknya itu mulai menggigau sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Persis seperti orang minta tolong saat tenggelam. Tidak tahan dengan udara yang kian menipis.

"Tolong! Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak bisa bernapas! Mmmm!" racau Shun.

"Hihi ..." Kazunari terkikik pelan. Tangannya masih mencengkeram bantalnya. Sedangkan Shun berusaha meloloskan diri dari bantal yang sedari tadi setia menutupi wajahnya. Terlihat kedua tangannya mulai menggenggam bantal Kazunari. Namun, Kazunari tidak mengindahkannya. Dia malah merapatkan bantalnya ke muka kakaknya itu agar udara tidak bisa masuk.

Dasar Kazunari. Sudah tahu Shun hampir mati kehabisan napas karena ulahmu. Bukannya melepaskan bantal itu darinya. Jahat memang.

"Huah!" Shun akhirnya berhasil mengenyahkan bantal itu dari wajahnya. Kemudian dia bangun dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Berusaha menghirup pasokan oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Mata hitam kecilnya membelalak karena barusan mimpi buruk ditenggelamkan seseorang ke laut.

Klik!

Lampu kamar dihidupkan. Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar suara jepretan dari ponsel Kazunari. Seketika cengirannya merebak lebar begitu Shun menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ka, Kazu ... Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Shun sambil mengelus dada. "Kupikir kamu sudah tidur."

"Memotretmu, Onii-chan. Apa lagi? Ehehe ..." Kazunari tertawa geli. Dia lalu melihat hasil jepretannya di ponsel. Seketika dia ngakak sampai membuat Shun melongo bengong. Apanya sih yang lucu? pikirnya bingung.

"Hahaha ... Tadi Onii-chan konyol banget. Wajah kagetnya itu lhooo ... nggak nahan! Hahaha ..." Itulah semburan tawa Kazunari yang sukses membuat Shun menjadi geram. Tatapan matanya berubah tajam. Sebenarnya sih, Shun bukan tipe orang yang mudah sekali marah. Tapi kalau keasyikan tidurnya terganggu, lain ceritanya. Yang lebih menyebalkan lagi, adiknya yang usil itu malah sempat memotret dirinya yang sedang kaget. Bahkan menertawainya.

Kazunariii ... jadi kamu yang tadi membenamkan mukaku pakai bantal sampai sesak napas? Gara-gara kamu, mimpi indahku menyelam di laut jadi hancur. Takkan kumaafkan kau! batinnya.

Pelan-pelan tangan Shun meraih bantal miliknya dan ...

"Ahaha ... warui, warui. Aku tadi hanya bercan ... eh?" Begitu Kazunari menoleh, terlihat sebuah bantal melayang ke arahnya.

Syut! Plok!

Bantal itu mendarat mulus tepat di wajah Kazunari yang tidak sempat menghindar. Bantal itu perlahan merosot dan jatuh ke lantai. Begitu bantalnya terlepas, terlihatlah ekspresi konyol muka Kazunari dengan mata juling dan lidah keluar dari mulut seperti anjing. Tampaknya ia meringis jijik akibat bantal bekas ileran Shun mengenai wajahnya. Iyacks!

Melihat adiknya itu, Shun yang awalnya kesal seketika berubah jadi ngikik. Bibirnya mengatup rapat, berusaha menahan tawanya yang mulai menyembur. "Pffft ... rasain tuh, Kazu. Itu jurus bantal iler ala aku. Hihi ..." katanya sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Ish, jorok!" Buru-buru Kazunari mengusap mukanya dengan lengan. "Pantas saja bantalmu bau iler. Jijay aku habis dicium sama bantalmu!"

Shun tergelak. "Untung saja kamu tidak terpental terkena lemparan bantal. Kitakore!"

"Tidak lucu, ah! Sudah hentikan lelucon garingmu, Onii-chan!" seru Kazunari sembari melempar bantal di dekatnya ke arah Shun. Namun Shun berhasil mengelak.

"Eit, tidak kena. Wek!" Ia menjulurkan lidahnya.

Kazunari berdiri dan menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya kesal. "Kamu mengolokku, ya? Mau ajak perang nih? Kalau begitu, mari saatnya kita perang bantal!" ajaknya menantang.

Shun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Lalu seringai iseng terpatri di bibirnya. "Kamu menantangku, Kazunari? Hmph, siapa takut. Ayo!"

Akhirnya, kehebohan di dalam kamar kakak beradik itu tak dapat dielakkan lagi. Kazunari dan Shun jadi saling melempari bantal. Beginilah yang terjadi, kamar dihiasi oleh dua bantal yang melayang-layang di udara. Kedua bantal itu dilempar secara bergantian. Bahkan dilempar dua sekaligus. Meluncur dan mendarat mulus di dinding maupun lantai. Juga mengenai wajah dan badan kalau mereka tidak berhasil menghindarinya. Sesekali terdengar gelak tawa serta seruan jenaka terlontar dari mulut mereka.

"Rasakan ini, Onii-chan! Double Pillow Shoot!" sahut Kazunari, melempar dua bantal sekaligus ke arah Shun.

"O, ow ..." Shun melesat melindungi dirinya dari serangan dua bantal itu dengan cara menelengkupkan badannya di sisi kasur sebagai tameng. Lalu dia kembali berdiri dengan satu bantal di tangannya dan melemparnya. "Terima ini, Kazu!"

Kazunari berhasil menghindari serangan itu. "Hehe ... Tidak kena. Tidak kena," ejek Kazunari sambil menggoyangkan pantatnya, seakan mengolok-olok kakaknya itu.

Tetapi muncul satu bantal terhempas dan mengenai pantat Kazunari. Kazunari jatuh ke lantai dengan posisi tengkurap. Tawa Shun seketika meledak, si pelaku yang barusan melempar bantal ke pantat adiknya itu.

"Aw! Kamu mengenaiku. Awas kamu, ya. Rasakan pembalasanku, Onii-chan!"

"Coba saja, Ka-zu-na-ri. Hehe."

Kelihatannya, perang bantal antar saudara itu tidak terhenti sampai terdengar teriakan menggema di kamar mereka.

"SHUN! KAZUNARI! JANGAN MAIN-MAIN SAJA! CEPAT TIDUR!"

Baru dua orang itu mau menghentikan permainannya itu. Lalu cepat-cepat berbaring lagi di atas kasur mereka dan menarik selimut sampai ke mulut. Takut kena ceramah kalau mereka tidak segera tidur. Tak lupa, lampu kembali dimatikan. Di balik selimut, tawa kecil bergumam di mulut mereka. Menunjukkan bahwa mereka menikmati perang bantal dadakan itu. Sebenarnya itu bermula dari kejahilan Kazunari membenamkan bantal di muka Shun. Sampai akhirnya, Shun melempar bantalnya ke arah Kazunari dan perang bantal pun terjadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kazunari terlelap dalam tidurnya. Demikian juga Shun. Kelopak mata mereka sepertinya tak kuasa menahan kantuk. Rasa lelah seusai perang bantal menghinggapi diri mereka. Maka dari itu, mereka berdua tidur dengan tenang.

Dalam tidurnya, Kazunari berpikir, melakukan aksi perang bantal dengan Shun sebelum tidur bukan ide yang buruk.

 **-Fin-**

Hai, minna-san! Aku datang dengan FF Sibling!IzuTaka nih. Maaf kalau ending-nya jadi absurd begini ... XD /disepak Readers

Fanfic IzuTaka ini kubuat untuk mengikuti challenge Siblingisasi yang diselenggarakan oleh reycchi (FFn) / reynyah (AO3). Terima kasih buat rey-san yang telah mengizinkanku mengikuti challenge ini ... ^^

Aku suka sekali kalau IzuTaka jadi kakak-adik di sini. Soalnya, mereka punya kemampuan yang hampir mirip. Hanya saja Hawk Eye punya Takao lebih luas pandangannya daripada Eagle Eye-nya Izuki. Jadi menurutku mereka cocok jadi saudara. Same like MayuKuro. Hehe ...

Bagaimana ceritanya? Maaf kalau humornya garing banget yang rasanya kayak keripik pisang. Dan juga chara-nya di sini OOC habis. Padahal, aku sudah minta sumbangan ide dari teman-teman di FB biar bisa bikin fanfic-nya. Apalagi aku gak jago bikin fanfic Humor. Makasih, ya buat kalian semua yang sudah membantuku ngasih ide ... :'D

Kurasa itu saja yang kusampaikan. Daripada aku cingcong lagi, aku sudahi saja. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri kalian untuk membaca FF nista ini ...

* * *

 **Omake**

Pagi telah tiba. Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Perlahan sinar itu menembus jendela kamar Kazunari dan Shun.

Kelopak mata Kazunari terbuka perlahan. Lalu dikerjapkannya berkali-kali. Pandangannya mengarah pada jendela kamarnya yang terang benderang akibat sinar matahari pagi. Tangannya menghalau sinar yang menyilaukan itu, agar tidak mengenai matanya.

"Sudah pagi, ya ..." gumamnya sambil bangkit dari tidurnya. Lalu dia menguap selebar-lebarnya. Kedua tangannya direntangkan ke atas.

"Hoaaahm ..."

Setelah itu, ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kerah kausnya. Menghilangkan iler-iler yang masih menempel. Ih, jorok banget. Siapa yang tidak jijik melihatnya coba? Tapi yang lebih menjijikkan itu adalah membiarkan iler nempel di muka, bukan?

Kazunari celingak-celinguk memperhatikan seisi kamarnya dari sudut ke sudut. Tak lama, matanya menangkap Shun yang masih tergolek di sebelahnya. Ia terkejut. Dikira kakaknya itu sudah bangun duluan. Apa mungkin dia masih capek karena permainan perang bantal semalam?

"Onii-chan masih tidur?" gumamnya heran. Seingat dia, Shun lebih awal bangun daripadanya. Bahkan dia yang selalu membangunkan Kazunari setiap pagi. Kecuali hari Minggu. Untung hari ini hari Minggu, jadi Kazunari bisa bebas tidur lagi sampai siang.

Namun kali ini, Kazunari tidak melanjutkan tidurnya. Dia malah menyeringai iseng ke arah Shun. Dalam benaknya, ia ingin menjahili kakaknya lagi seperti kemarin. Maka, dia mengambil bantalnya dengan satu tangan dan perlahan-lahan mendekati kakaknya itu.

Kazunari bersiap mengangkat bantalnya dan membuka selimutnya. Lalu ...

"Gyaaa!"

Tiba-tiba saja Kazunari berteriak keras. Tubuhnya terhuyung dan jatuh terduduk di kasurnya. Betapa kagetnya ia begitu melihat sesuatu di balik selimut itu. Ternyata itu bukan Shun, melainkan sebuah guling!

Lho, kalau begitu dimana Shun sekarang?

"Hahaha ..." Suara tawa terdengar di belakang Kazunari. Kazunari menoleh. Dilihatnya, Shun terbahak-bahak di depan pintu kamarnya. Kazunari mengerutkan keningnya, kebingungan dengan tingkah Shun yang rasanya aneh. Dia juga heran sejak kapan kakaknya itu muncul di kamarnya. Jangan-jangan dia ketularan _misdirection_ milik kouhai-nya yang dijuluki 'Pemain Bayangan Keenam'.

"Onii-chan ...?"

Shun terus tertawa tanpa menghiraukan Kazunari yang kebingungan. Tak lama kemudian, ia menyeka air matanya sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat keterusan tertawa. "Hehe ... akhirnya, pembalasanku berhasil juga," katanya.

"Eh?" Kazunari tercengang tidak mengerti. Pembalasan? Apa maksudnya?

"Kamu pikir aku sebodoh itu untuk dikerjai yang kedua kalinya? Aku tahu kamu pasti bakalan berbuat jahil lagi padaku. Makanya, saat aku bangun, aku berpikir untuk membalas kejahilanmu dengan cara kuno. Yaitu, guling di balik selimut! Hehe ..." cerita Shun di sela-sela tawanya.

"Apa?" Kazunari membelalakkan matanya, terkejut mendengarnya. Jadi, kakaknya itu yang menaruh gulingnya di balik selimut saat dia masih tidur?

"Sepertinya kamu sudah kena batunya karena aku berhasil mengibulimu. Itu membuktikan bahwa aku lebih cerdik darimu. Kamu tahu, Kazu? Karma berlaku bagi orang yang usil padaku. Hehe ... kitakore!" Shun melontarkan _dajare_ -nya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Lalu dia tersenyum puas seraya berlalu dari kamarnya.

Kazunari hanya bisa pundung di pojokan. Ah, kayaknya dia kapok karena habis dikerjai balik oleh Shun. Ia merasa bumerang yang dia lemparkan kembali padanya. Kazunari jadi malu sendiri karena kakaknya itu berhasil membalas perbuatan jahilnya semalam. Hihi ... rasakan akibatnya, Kazunari.


End file.
